


The Next Snow

by Meridel



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada is sad but I promise the fluff, F/F, Fluff, It's not an exact science with these two, Kinda, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/pseuds/Meridel
Summary: The first snow after “The Big Freeze” brings up painful feelings for Ada. The memory of ice and snow overtaking the Academy has tarnished the joy she usually feels at this time of year. Fortunately, Hecate is there to remind her what's important.





	The Next Snow

Breakfast was usually a more subdued affair, but the first glimpse of snow fluttering outside caused the girls to shout and race for the windows.

“Girls, that’s enough!” came the admonishment from the head table, but not from the usually grouchy HB, as one might expect. Rather it was Ada scowling across the dining hall at the rambunctious second years who’d almost managed to climb onto the window sill for a better vantage point. 

“Get down and finish your breakfasts,” scolded Ada, to everyone’s visible surprise. Inhaling sharply, Ada looked around pointedly at the staff. “You all have lessons in twenty minutes, do you not?” 

There were subdued nods all around. Dimity shot Hecate a wide-eyed look behind Ada’s back to which Hecate pursed her lips. She had not expected this when she’d woken up this morning and it was alarming to say the least. 

One of the windows blew open and a gust of cold air swept through the hall, causing Ada to wince. She slammed it shut with an aggressive thrust of magic before returning deliberately to her porridge. 

Nobody spoke for the rest of the very short meal. 

* * *

It was late afternoon when Hecate appeared at the door of Ada’s office, looking concerned.

“Is everything in your class alright?” Ada hated her tone, how it snapped and made Hecate flinch. 

“Yes,” said Hecate, smoothing her hands down the front of her dress. “Yes, everything is perfectly fine.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“I…” Hecate faltered and glanced back at the open door, electing to close it before continuing. “I just wanted to check in on you.” 

Ada waved a hand dismissively. “Well, as you can see, I’m perfectly fine.” 

“Are you?” Hecate stood her shoulders square, her eyes serious. “It’s only...at breakfast you seemed…” she trailed off, hoping Ada might save her from having to choose a word.

Ada finally set her papers down. “I’m being awful today, Hecate, you don’t have to say it.” 

“I wasn’t going to,” said Hecate softly. “I wanted to show you something.” 

Ada looked disinterested, frowning back at the mess of papers on her desk. 

“Please,” added Hecate, her voice fragile. “It will only take a moment.” 

Ada looked back up at Hecate, unaccustomed to such an emotionally charged request. No matter how miserable she was, she couldn’t bring herself to refuse it.

“Very well, as long as it’s quick.” 

Hecate nodded and braced herself for what was likely to be a most unappreciated transfer. She took a breath, locking eyes with Ada, and vanished them both. 

* * *

They reappeared outside, standing atop a narrow walkway that wrapped around the second floor looking out onto the courtyard. The shock of cold air made Ada gasp, her lungs burning at the sudden change and she rounded on Hecate with a furious look. This was the absolute last thing that-

“I’m sorry,” Hecate said, and she materialized a large shawl to wrap around Ada’s shoulders to insulated her from the chill.

Ada snatched it, sputtering. “Hecate Hardbroom! I’ve half a mind-”

“Look,” said Hecate, pointing toward the courtyard. 

It was then that Ada took in the sounds of laughter and activity coming up from the courtyard below. All the girls were hard at work building what appeared to be the most elaborate of snowcastles. There were three towers, a set of inner and outer walls, and the makings of a completely unnecessary drawbridge. 

Hecate stood stiffly, silently, waiting for Ada to speak. 

“I can scarcely believe you let them out of their lesson,” said Ada, her voice not betraying a hint of emotion. 

Hecate sniffed. “Perish the thought,” she said. “They’ve brewed anti-freezing potions for the outer walls, as well as a rudimentary stability charm for the foundation.” She pointed towards Felicity, who was painting garish pink sparkles across one wall. “And I’ve given Felicity license to modify her colour-changing potion for…” Hecate paused, her mouth twisting as the quoted a twelve year old school girl. “The aesthetic.” 

Beaming, Felicity was accepting help with a hover charm from Mildred so that her paintbrush might reach the top of the wall. Elsewhere, Ethel was directing blocks of ice from the top of the second level. Even Sybil Hallow looked pleased, taking it upon herself to organize up a tableau of snow-witches for the front, complete with little snow witch hats. 

“They’re so happy,” marvelled Ada, “as if nothing’s happened.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” As Felicity returned to solid ground she was shivering and Enid danced over with a scarf so large it looked like a blanket to warm her. On the other side of the courtyard Maud appeared from inside the Academy levitating a giant vat of hot chocolate and a tower of mugs from the kitchens.

“So much sugar,” said Hecate with some disdain. “I should have been more specific.”

“And ruin their fun?” said Ada fondly. “They’re such good girls, really.” Ada blinked a few times in a failing attempt to hide her misty eyes. If Hecate noticed Ada couldn’t say. 

Hecate smiled. “They’re safe, Ada. That’s all that matters now.” 

Ada nodded, swallowing hard. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words for the feelings swirling in her chest. Relief. Joy. Sadness. Gratitude. 

Hecate seems to understand and she took a half step closer to Ada, leaving them almost touching. Wordlessly she slid her hand into Ada’s own, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Ada squeezed back, her gaze still fixed on the scene playing out in the courtyard of the school. Their school. Her eyes welled up again at the thought and this time she didn’t worry so much about hiding it from Hecate. She needn’t. Hecate knew. 

Mildred’s excited voice ringing through the air broke her attention. “Miss Cackle! Miss Hardbroom!” 

Ada dropped Hecate’s hand, even though they were likely too far away for the girls to see. 

Mildred was waving cheerfully. “Would you like some hot chocolate?” 

Ada beamed and glanced at Hecate. Hecate inclined her head. 

“We’d like nothing more,” called Ada. And she meant it. With a twinkle in her eye, she headed down to accept a mug and admire the girls handiwork more closely, followed by a very pleased Hecate Hardbroom. 


End file.
